Angel of Death: Reyna Muerte de Luna
by AngelxQueen
Summary: She is not a normal killer. She kills for the pure joy, the risk & thril. She is a animal. Will she ever be tamed?
1. Chapter 1

Reyna Prologue

_'Dam It must have been awhile since I felt this closed up. Stupid people think this can hold me? Ha! Cryo suppose to make one shut down but really it gives me time to think. I know I am not alone. I can smell others. Oh just wait till they open this I getting my ass out here. Fuckers are going to pay.'_

* * *

"So you mean to tell me, we have the Angel of death on here?" One of the Crew men asked Captain John as they walked to check on the cryos.

"Yes exactly Tim." John smiled "I got her all by myself. Bitch sure can put up a fight. Thing is just one shot with a tranquilizer knocks her right out."

"What about Riddick?"

"Same."

"Really? Just like her?"

"Yes" John said as he opened the door to the cryo room. "There is a reason they call her 'Angel'" He smiled as he walked over to Reyna.

"Yea but as stunning, and she sure dam is, she is fucking deadly." Tim looked at her. She was on max lock up. Being that she has broken out of 5 Max slams before this in over the years.

John laughed as he walked over to Reyna "They stay shut down for 30 minutes even after they are taken out. I'm going to have some fun mean while."

Tim looked at John "uh.. Should I go?"

"Yea just stand out the door." John points to the door. Tim nods and walks out.

John puts in the code to open the cryo. He grabs Reyna's arms and pulls her out. The moment he pulled her she swung her head into his knocking him off balance.

"Ahh.." He looked at her puzzled "Fight all you want. Your tied up." he laugh, grabbing her he pinned her against the wall.

* * *

Reyna

_'Fucker thinks he's going to have his way with me? Please! '_

Reyna started to melt the metal bar that was in her mouth. She was a Female Alpha Furyan, so she had power energy similar to fire. Also had the ability to change into just about anything she wanted to. She melted all of the restraints on her. She kept the blind fold on as her eyes got used to the lights.

Reyna spit the melted metal at his face. John screamed and stumbled away. Reyna laughed "Aw did I hurt you?" She grabbed him at threw him at Riddick's cryo, breaking the glass.

_'Who is he?'_ Reyna smiled at Riddick. John was on the ground grabbing his face in pain. "Don't You dare take him out! He'll kill us all. You nothing compared to him!"

* * *

Riddick Prologue

'Nothing compared to me? What a funny man he is. Sure as hell sounds scared. This bitch must be a real hand full seeing he can't handle her.' He smiled to himself

Reyna opened his cryo. Taking in his scent she purred as her animal had found something she had been wanting, a mate. Riddick's growled in response to her. "Hello" She whispered in his ear.

_'Dam she is fucking brave getting so close. I can tell I'm a like her'_

She kissed his lips as her tongue melted the metal in his mouth. Riddick jerked back from the shock and pain he had just experienced. Reyna quickly grabbed his chin and scooped out the metal with her tounge.

**Author's Note**

_**If you have any ideas on how this should keep going feel free to message me your ideas :) Hope you like it so far..**_


	2. Chapter 2

She turned and spit out on th ground. She got down on her knees and moved to the cuffs on his legs. She could see his muscles tighten at her touch. Reyna smiled and burned the cuffs away.

* * *

Riddick could feel her breath on his legs. '_She is too dam close to me.' _

Reyna stood up. She was just a few inches shorter than him. She looked into his eyes. "Your welcome." She smirked and walked away from him.

"Where do you think your going?" Riddick walked to her. "Your not going to leave me here are you?" He grinned and pulled her close. Her back to his chest, she growled. '_What the hell does he want from me?' _Her body tensed up as she felt his breath on her neck. She hated being touched, she wasn't a piece of ass he could just mess with. She jerked her head back slamming it into his jaw. Riddck was caught off gaurd by her hit and stumbled back "What the fuck did you do that for?" He growled at her. "Do. Not. Touch. Me. Or I will kill you. understood?" she hissed " I was just going to have some fun." He said mocking John. "Yea well I don't like to be played like a toy." She said as she moved away "Well I'm a great player. Better than you will ever be." he grinned and laughed. "So you're a player. well nice to meet you. i'm the coach" She laughed and walked out.

'_Dam that was nicely said. I sure as hell now going to stick around.' _He smiled and followed her "Ughh why won't you just let me be?" Reyna said in total annoynce.

"Well Angel, I like pissing you off." He smirked. She stopped and turned to face him "Yea and why is that?" She said with pure sarcasm. "Well, because you get pissed at the littlest things." Reyna's jaw tighten "Touching me is NOT a little thing" He just laughed. Annoyed, she walked away. She found where the weapons where stored. Seeing what she wanted Reyna saw her blades. Oh how she missed them. The feeling of the cool metal in her palm was amazing. She smiled at the blades. "I've missed you"

Riddick saw his blades and grabbed them. "Is it me or do you blades look like mine?" he asked. "Why would I want blades like YOURS" she started to laugh. He looked at her puzzeled "Why are you laughing?"

"Well I can't believe you don't remember."

"Remeber what?"

"Well I stole your blades."

He shook his head "No I've always had these."

"Nope. I was ask to take, copy & keep your blades. The ones you have in your hands are the copy." She smirked

"When did you take them?"

"Oh I don't remember it was a while a ago." She laughed.

He stared at her trying to remember when or even if he did meet her.

"No."

"No?"

"You won't remember me. I was someone else."

"Wearing a wig doesn't change you much."

"Yeaa well I had umm.. a different face.."

"Different face?"

"Yup" she said matter-o-factly

'_should I tell him? Nahh later maybe. Wait no..'_ She walked to the escape pod

"Well It was nice meeting you"

"Your leaving?"

"Well I'm not going to stay."

"I'm going with you" He grinned.

"Yea sure! Come on" She said sarcastically

Riddick walked over to her. Reyna quickly put her hand to his chest, stopping him in his tracks. "I was joking"

"Yea well I wasn't"

"I didn't let you"

"I didn't ask."


	3. Chapter 3

Reyna sighed in giving up. She knew that Riddick would put up a fight. She wasn't in the mood talk to him, knowing he like seeing her pissed. She was not going to let him have the pleasure of enjoying anylonger. So she smiled at him and walked in "Well come along then"

'_Mama always told me if you can't hurt them with pain, Kill'em with kindness'_

She sat down in the chair and started punching in the coordinates. She was going to go back home. To the past. But first she had to meet with her "Doctor/Father"

Riddick sat down next to her. "So where are we going?" He moved closer to her, trying to piss her off because he liked her mad. "How long will it take to get there?" He said as he slowly wrapped his arm around her wasit, and pulling her close. She didnt react like he though she would. She turned "To visit my.. " She stared at him "father, It might take a couple of hours though" she rested her neck on his shoulder. "Do you have an idea to make the time go by" she whispered in his ear, only to taunt him more. Riddick tighten his jaw, he was getting a knot in his stomach. It seemed strange, he had killed so many people and never felt like this, nervous. "Nothing? I gota couple things in mind" she licked his jaw line to his lips.

Riddick was starting to feel his pants start to swell. '_Damm.. No. No. She is just playing, but I can't seem to move' _

Reyna could see it in his face '_Yea that's right, suffer' _she could't help but to laugh at his almost puppy like look. '_Killer? can't seem to get a hold on his animal now can he? I can smell that lust scent oozing off of him.'_

As soon as he heard her laughing he broke from his daze and moved away. '_ Fuck she was playing me.' _He tightened up his jaw as he was mad at the thought.

"What Riddick don't like being a toy or what?" She laughed. He didn't answer her. "Oh so you can be a player and enjoy that but don't like being a toy?" she said as she touched his cheek softly. He quickly grabbed her wrist. She stared into his eyes. "answer me."

"No" he growled.

"Then?"

"Then?"

"Don't play with me." she said coldly. He nodded '_I will get her back for this..' _ he thought as he smiled. She looked at him confused. "Let go of me now."

"What if I don't?" he smirked

"Your going to regret it"

"And why is that?"

She smiled and moved close and brushed her lips on his. Then bit his lower lip. He let go and pushed her away. "Ahh hell!" he groaned and touched his lip

"I told you and I always keep my word" she smiled evily and sat in the seat across from him.

"Your a bitch you know that?" he said angrily

"You don't say" she laughed

"I should have killed you"

"Yea well even if you wanted to you couldn't" she smiled

"Do you realize who you are talking to?"

"Yes I do"

He got up and grabbed her, pinning her against the wall. "Scared yet?"

"Oh please Riddick don't hurt me" she said mocking a cry.

**A/N: Please review & tell me what you think about it so far? please & thank you :) & feel free to message me any idea you would like to add. I might just add them in! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Riddick laughed and put the blade to her neck "Now?"

She smiled "No" She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, She wrapped her arms around his neck. Bringing her knees to her chest, she gave a hard blow with her legs into Riddick's stomach sending him flying to the other wall. He hit the wall and fell to the ground. He felt a burning in his body and saw she burned his shirt and skin. '_Fuck she not like others I've faught..'_

She moved close to him. "Are you scared yet?" she said mocking him. She touched his body where she had burned him. She also could heal things. The skin quickly healed at her touch. "Keep in mind I can kill you and heal you. So it would be in you best interest if You don't fuck with me." She had her blade in hand. It lit up in flames but the metal didn't burn. "Because I can burn you alive." Riddick could she the flickering of the flames in her eyes. '_Shit'_

She smiled "Yes you'er a monster but I am the thing that can keep you you up at night. I am Death."

He laughed "Alright fine" she helped him up

"I know you know my name." Riddick said as he sat back down. "I don't think I know yours"

"Well I go by many names but the more known one is 'Angel of Death' but my name is Reyna Muerte de Luna."

He nodded "Never heard a name like that"

"Yes well it's spanish for Queen Death of Moon"

He laughed "Lovely"

She smiled

She turned and laid back on the chair, She yawed and streched out getting comfortable.

"Tired?" Riddick asked as he moved closer.

"Yea abit" she said with her eyes closed.

He nodded slowly as he watched her drift off into a deep sleep. He moved to her side and slowly pulled her into his lap. She cuddled up to him. He stroked her hair. He growled, His animal wanted to claim her. At the moment she looked so helpless. He took in her scent,'_Mine_' he thought.

Reyna was still in a daze but she suddenly relized where and what she was doing. She quickly jabbed her elbow into his ribs causing him to jerk foword. She pushed away from him.

She was so mad he had the nerve to touch her while she was asleep. Without thinking she grabbed him by the arm and whipped him to the ground. Riddck quickly got up and growled at her. She hissed and ran at him. He grabbed her wrist and pinned chest against the wall. "Calm down." He whispered in her ear. She was panting under him. He couldn't help but smile. "Let me go" He could fell the heat of her body on his.

"Don't you even think about it, you dog" She growled as she could smell the scent of his arousle. He chuckled "Think about what?"

She relaxed her body under his. "Let me go" He slowly let go off her arms. She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him. She slid her tongue on his lips. Riddick wrapped his arms on her waist. She opened her mouth as his tongue slid in tasting the sweetness of her mouth. Reyna pressed her body to his.

Riddick moved his hands down to her ass holding her up against the wall. Reyna knew what she was doing. She slowly started to heat up her body. She kept kissing him untill he felt the burning on his skin. He pull away "What the fuck?"

Reyna smiled "We are here." Riddick turned to see they were by some old house.

"Why did you burn me?" He as mad at the fact they didn't go any farther.

She laughed "It's not my fault I'm to hot for you" She turned and walked out of the pod.


	5. Chapter 5

They arrived at a beat up house. It was the only house in sight.

"What are we doing here?" Riddick asked as he walked out to her.

"I already told you." She walked to the front door. She knocked on the door when a man came to the door. He was tall, well bulit, and looked alot like Reyna but his eyes where truly his own, a deep dark emerald green. Reyna smiled and hugged him "r what are you doing here?"

"I came by to drop off somethings, then I was told you were coming and I had to stay." he smiled not noticing Riddick.

"Well I'm glad you did. How's Miguel?"

"He's good, sure does miss you though" He frowned.

"I'm sure he doesn't mind."

"Hell women your like his mother" He grinned.

"But that doesn't make him my kid"

Riddick stood behind them listening to their conversation. '_Who the hell is this guy? Her brother, lover? Shit now I'm starting to sound like I give a fuck about her.. That can't be good.'_

Santi saw past Reyna's shoulder and looked at riddick. "Who is he?" looking back at Reyna. "Oh I'm sorry." She turned to Riddick and "Come introduce yourself." Reyna stepped to the side. Riddick stepped forword. "Richard B. Riddick. Escaped convict. Murderer." Reyna laughed and wrapped her arm around Riddick's

Santi smiled "Nice too meet you. Santiago Muerte de Luna. Reyna's twin brother. Hitman"

Riddick arched an eyebrow at him "So you both have the same middile names?"

Santi laughed "Yes because it always seems to fit."

Riddick nodded

"Well lets take him to meet dad?"

"I would go but I really gotta run. I have to do a job. Bye" Santi turned and was out the door.

"So your father?"

"Yes let's go."

Riddick nodded as Reyna led him down the stairs. There was a metal door. Reyna placed her hand on the door. After a few seconds the door opened up to a high tech looking room. It was nothing like the upstairs.

"Dad? Where are you?" Reyna said as she walked in. Riddick followed. The room was very bright. There were things that Riddick had never seen in his life. "What is this place?"

"This is where my father works."

"I thought you said he was a doctor?"

"Yea he is and also a scientist."

Soon man came out he looked not much older than Riddick himself.

"Hey Dad" Reyna smiled.

Her father was grabbed a rag and wiped his hands off.

"How are you?"

"Great"

Her father flashed in Riddick

"Nice to meet you Mr. Riddick" He smiled and held out his hand. Riddick looked at Reyna then shook her fathers hand. "Nice to meet you."

"I am Reyna's father. Rey Muerte de Luna. Doctor. Scienctist. Retired Hitman"

Riddick nodded "So you know who I am?"

"Yes of course. And might I say you have quite a reputation" He smiled

Riddick chuckled "Thank you"

"So what are you doing here with my daughter?"

"Well let's just say he's a tag along with no invation." Reyna smiled at Riddick

"That's the best way to be one isn't?" Rey laughed

"Are you going to take him along with you though?" He asked his daughter

"I'm not sure I didn't ask him. Let alone does he understand where I was going."

"Why not?"

"The though about asking never came up."

"Well don't you think that you should ask now?"

"Yes."

Reyna turned to Riddick

"Do you want to go somewhere where no one knows who you are?"

"Trust me, I've looked for a place like that before."

"Well you haven't been in the right before.."

"What are you getting at?"

"The past."

"Past?"

"Yes." Reyna said as she walked into a white room. Riddick followed. Reyna locked the door.

"That's not even possible."

"Think so? Step out that door and tell me that again."


	6. Chapter 6

Riddick arched an eyebrow at her.

"Well open it."

Riddck turned the knob, it opened up to a room that looked the same as they had been before. " I don't see a difference."

Reyna moved passed him and was heading up the stairs. Riddick followed and saw the upstairs was nothing like the house he was just in. "Where are we?"

"This is my family's home."

Riddick nodded as he looked around. Reyna looked over at Riddick. "Come with me." She took his hand and led him to a room. "Put these on." she handed him some black sunglasses

"Why?"

"Well people during this time don't go around in goggles."

"They won't be strong enough."

"Yes they will."

"How do you know?"

"I used to wear them."

Riddick looked at her "Is that why your eyes are not like your twin's?"

"Yes but my eyes where not shined like yours. My father played with my DNA which changed my eyes."

"Why would he play with your DNA?"

"Well because I was the female twin.. Don't get me wrong my father loves me but I was not seen as.. well useful. My father mainly wanted a son. To carry on the blood line, name."

Riddick nodded. Reyna looked down at the floor. "My father loves me. I had a great childhood, the thing was growning up was hard. My mother left after we were born. She thought my father was mad, as I grew up he thought I looked more and more like my mother. He hated that. He resented me. I wanted my father to love me as much as my brother, so I asked if he could alter my look. He agreed, and put me under many test while I was a teenager. It ended with me having the ablity to change my face, hair, eyes, voice, skin, and body shape. For the first time in my life I felt as though my father loved me. Soon I was sick of playing basicly another person as soon as I got home. I finally made my father understand who & what I was. What I was born like. That I was not my mother but his daughter."

Riddick stayed very quiet as he watched her speak. He could see and hear the pain and anger in her voice as she spoke. In his eyes she was nothing like the killer he had met earlier but a young women who her whole life it seemed as she amied for her fathers love. Riddick had a strange feeling of wanting to comfort her. Like he had any idea of what or how to. Never in his life had he done that to a women.

Reyna took a deep breath. She hated the fact that she just seemed to break down infront of Riddick. She had no idea why she even did it. "Crap, I must look like a mess and a little bitch right now. Ingore everything I just said. I don't need anyones pity." She turned and walked down the hall. Riddick stayed close behind. For some odd reason he understood what she was feeling. Without thinking he pulled her into his arms.

Reyna just melted into his arms. She hated to cry but could not help the silent tears that ran down her check. He was there. He listened. That's just about anything she could have asked for in the moment.

Seconds later it hit Riddick what was happening. He was not sure if he should pull away or even if he could.


	7. AN

**A/N: **Sorry for not posting any new chapters I have been super busy! :P but No worries I have been trying to work on a new chapter for you guys... I didn't forget you! lol


	8. Chapter 8

Reyna quickly pulled her self together and pushed away from Riddick. "Don't touch me!" Reyna hissed as she walked out into the living room. Riddick walked behind her. "We are not going to be staying her much longer." Reyna said as she grabbed her things

"Why not?"

"This is not my house. I have things to take care of."

Riddick nodded.

* * *

They stopped at Reyna's apartment.

"This is where you stay?"

"Yes. Is there something wrong with it?"

"No"

"Alright then."

They walked in, Riddick looked around as Reyna went in to her room.

She was starting to take off her clothes.

"Rey-.."

Reyna was unhooking her bra as he came in.

"Riddick!" She quickly covered her chest with her arm "Get out!"

Riddick seemed to be frozen in place because he couldn't move. He just wanted her, to take her right there and then.

Reyna rushed in to her bathroom and put her bra and shirt back on. She came out "What are you still doing in here?"

Riddick turned out the door. "I am going to shower so do be walking in with out knocking!" she shouted behind him as she grabbed her nightgown.

* * *

Reyna finished her shower and came out to the living room. Riddick was looking at some of the photos hanging on the wall.

"That's my best friend Jess. I have known her all of my life."

"Does she know?"

"Yes. but it wouldn't be the end of the world if she told anyone. I mean who would believe her?"

"True.. You uh.. all done changing?"

Reyna laughed "Yeah I am. Do you need a change of clothes?"

"I don't think your clothes would fit me very well." he grinned at her

"Well who said you are going to wear my clothes?"

Riddick raise his eyebrow at her.

"I have some extra clothes my brother left here. You two are similar in size. So I'm pretty sure it they will fit."

Riddick nodded

"Okay be right back."

Reyna went back into her room. She looked through her dresser but only found some black basketball shorts. She took them and went to the living room

"Well he must have come in earlier and took it back. But I found these shorts." Reyna handed them to him.

"This is fine."

"Do you want to shower?"

"Yeah"

"Alright."

Both of them walked to the bathroom.

"I think I know how to use a shower." He grinned at her "Unless this is your excuse to see me naked?" Reyna rolled her eyes " Oh please riddick. The shower can just be a little bit stupid. I have to get it fix but I have not bothered to." Reyna walked over to the shower and was getting it to start. "Why would I even want to see you naked? You are the one with the horny problem.

Riddick couldn't help but be turned on by the why Reyna's nightgown hugged her body. He was fighting himself as he saw her bending over the shower. He moved closer to her.

As Reyna was bent over she felt Riddick move up behind her. His hands went to her waist and he slow started to grind his erection on her ass. She let out a soft moan. His hands moved from her hips to her breasts. He kissed her neck. Reyna turned around and kissed him. Riddick ripped off her nightgown and slipped out of his clothes. Reyna was naked under her nightgown. He wrapped his arm around her hips and lifted her into the shower, as he stepped in after her..

**A/N: Reviews please :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Reyna's back was facing the wall. Warm water fell on them as they kissed. She wrapped her arms around his neck. His tounge slid in her mouth tasting the sweetness he had once before. His hands on her hips, he pushed her back to the cold tile wall. Reyna gasped and pressed her body up against his, making the tip of is length poke through her wet folds.

Reyna lets out a moan. Riddick tightens his grip on her hips and thrust hard in to her. With her back against the wall Reyna wraps her legs around his waist as he continues to thrust each time being hard and deeper. Reyna's hips matched his rhythm. What started as slow suddenly became almost animalistic. As they got closer to coming Reyna started to claw at Riddick's back.

"Oh God Riddick!" Reyna moaned loudly as she came. Riddick with out thinking moaned "Kyra".

Reyna looked at Riddick, her eyes hurt and devastated. "What?" She said in a soft cry. In an instant she pushed him away from her. She was mad and upset. "I'm not Kyra!"

"Wait no Reyna I didn't mean to I-"

"Get out!"

"Reyna listen-"

"I can't believe I was just some fill in for a girl you used to fuck with! Nothing good can come out of you can there? Go back! and don't you dare show your face here agian."

Riddick was mad at the fact that she wouldn't let him explain. Kyra? That was the last women he had been with. Why had she been in his mind?

As he was in mid thought she stormed passed him going to her room.  
"Get dressed and get the hell out of here! You know how to get back and I'm sure my father is home and he can send you back."

"Reyna no listen-" He grabbed her arm but she quickly burnt him

"Don't you touch me!" She yelled " Your luckey I haven't killed you!"

"No Reyna I'm not luckey you can't. Sure you can burn me now but you won't kill me"

"Riddick don't push me any farther." This time it wasn't a yell but her choking on the words as hot tears came down.

There was no getting through her. So Riddick got dressed and left.

As Reyna watched him leave she broke down crying. Was she ever going to have a man see her as her? '_He is just like my father' _she cried _'I will always be a fill for someone. Never good enough to be the one they want.'_

* * *

Riddick went back feeling worse than before. He knew he had hurt her and wish he could take it back but it was to late for that. He just had to forget about her.

**Two Months later...**

Reyna had gone back to her old way, Stealing and killing. She had lost the fun that came with it and the money didn't mean much to her. After Riddick left she went back to buliding up her walls, not letting any man come even close to her. She had become distance to everyone around her.

Today though she had to do her mid year check up with her father.

Reyna knocked on the door

Her father came "Hey there sweetie"

Reyna put on a fake smile "Hey dad" she hugged him "It's check up time."

"Yes it is, come on in."

They went down stairs. Reyna sat down as her father started the tests.

"How have you been holding up?"

"I'm fine." Talking about Riddick was the last thing on her mind.

"Well alright then.."

After a few test her father seemed frozen as he stared down at one of the test results.

"Dad?"

"Yea?" He eyes didn't leave the paper

"See for yourself.." He handed the paper slowly to her.

She started to read the title. **Pregnancy test **

"What about it?"

"Read the results."

_Positive.._

**_Sorry for the longggggg wait & Idk it seems short but I hope you liked it ;)_**


	10. Chapter 10

Reyna looked up at her father "No this can be right."

"You know my tests are never wrong."

She stood up "You don't understand, I don't want a child."

"Well you should have been more-"

"Don't give me this crap you know why I don't want the kid."

"You're going to keep it."

"Why?"

"It could be bad for your health if you don't"

"Well.." She sat down and took a deep breath "He better not find out.."

"Fine if thats what will make you keep it"

"If I start to show.. and some way he ends up hearing.. its someone elses. Not his."

Her father nods.

"I have to go home." Reyna gets up and leaves home.

* * *

"What the hell am I going to do?" Reyna says as her walk into her home.

"I can't raise a kid by myself." She shook her head and went to her room.

"Who can I say is the father?"

She smiled to herself as she saw a text come in from her good friend Danny

"I have to go see him"

* * *

Time seemed to pass by Riddick as he went long doing deals. He had tried his best to forget about Reyna. He had done a good job of it but she was still always in the back of his mind.

He made a stop at a bar to get himself a drink. "Well, well long time no see" said woman as she came up and sat down next to Riddick

"Who are you?" Riddick asked not being able to recognize the woman

She smiled at him "Honey, It's me kyra."

Riddick blinked at her. It had been awhile since he had last seen her. "What are you doing here?"

"Why I just might ask you the same question." She grinned. She had changed much. Looking older, tired and a bit worn out.

Riddick didn't answer her as he drank. "Well you weren't much of a talk anyways." She laughed.

"So what have you been up to love?" She said as she ran her finger on the side of his jaw.

His reaction was to tighten his jaw "I been busy."

"With what? And so busy that you never come looking for me anymore?"

He looked away

"Why do you seem so distant? I mean you always have been but never with me. I mean not after we.." She smiled

He still didn't answer "Well if she is that goddam important to you when why the hell are you here?"

"She? How do you know about Reyna?"

She laughed "You just told me.. So Reyna is the girl's name?"

"Drop it Kyra."

"Oh come on. You can tell me."

"Tell you what? There is nothing to say."

"Doesn't seem that way."

"Well that's how it is."

"What did you do? I mean I'm pretty sure you're the one that fucked up."

He took a deep sigh "Yea I did. So bad she never wants to see me again."

"Isn't that how all relationships end?" Kyra laughed

He was angry at how she seemed to laugh at him. He stood up

"Wait, wait I'm sorry. Please go on."

He sat back down and rubbed the back of his neck thinking about how he was going to word it. "Well.. your name came up at the wrong time.."

"My name? as in Kyra? Does she know me?"

"No she doesn't know you."

"Well then how did my name come up?"

"Just think about it.."

Kyra took a minute to think about it she looked up at him "Ohh..."

**A/N: Goshh! I am soo sorry for taking so long. I have been busy with school & my laptop was having issues but I will get back on top of things. Hopefully I can get back into the swing of things. & Please review!**

**I Promise i will keep writing because this story is not over! lol :) REVIEW!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Riddick looked down and nodded. "I have to go." Kyra smiled "Alright bye Riddick"

He got up and left.

* * *

Reyna got dressed and was planing on going to see Danny. Reyna had know Danny for a while and she knew that she could trust him. She also had like him for a while but she never went for him because she worried it would end badly. She hadn't seen him in a few months now so she was glad she was going to see him. She called him up. _Ring. Ring_

_"Hey what's up my angel, long time no see."_

_Reyna smiled "Oh I know, I have been busy you know."_

_"Yea I guess but it's been I while since I had seen you. Hell I thought you forgot about me." He laughed_

_"Forget about you? Impossible!" She laughed_

_"Well when are you gonna visit me?" _

_"Well, see that's why I called to see If I could come over maybe?"_

_"Do you even have to ask?"_

_She smiled_

_"Sure thing my angel."_

_"Alright then see you soon"_

_"See you"_

Reyna hung up and was on her way to see him.

* * *

She arrived at his house and knocked on the door.

Danny opened the door and quickly grabbed her into a hug "Angel" He laughed and he put her back down

"Seems like someone has missed me."

"Well I missed you as much as you missed me" He grinned

"Who said I missed you?" She smiled and walked in

"So how have you been?" He said as he walked into his living room and sat down

"I've been.. good. How about you? Dam you look a lot buffer. Been working out?"

Danny flexed his arm "Just a little bit." He smiled

"Still got no abs though what a shame" she grinned

"Well.." He said as he bit his lip & lifted up his shirt exposing he ripped abs and V-line

"God dam, Where's your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend? You know I can't keep a girl for more than a few weeks until I get bored of her."

"See that's a problem" she laughed

"So what did you really come see me for?"

She took a deep breath and told him everything that had happened.

"Oh shit.. How are you holding up?"

"I'm.. better but that's not all. I pregnant also."

He pulled her close and hugged her "I'm sorry angel"

"It's fine. But what I hate is I don't want him to find out, and I worry he will."

"Well.. How far along are you?"

"Two months."

"You could just say your one"

"Yea and be like but I slept with some random guy and got pregnant."

"Not some random guy but me." He grinned

She rolled her eyes at him "You? You really would say it's yours?"

"Everyone thinks we dated so why not?"

"You sure?"

"Yea, for you anything. You know that right. You helped me when I was going through a tough time now I will return the favor." He smiled

Reyna hugged him "Thank you"

"No problem angel"

"Danny can I tell you something?"

"Yea?"

".. You need to cut your hair!" She laughed as she ran her fingers though his black hair.

"It's not even that long!"

"Well it is when I always saw you with a buzz cut"

"Well you need to stop dyeing yours!"

"I told you I don't dye it is just naturally this midnight black!"

"Well then stop wearing contacts!"

"Royal blue is my natural eye color!"

He laughed "I know I just love messing with ya"

_No matter how much more physically he had grown over the nine years she had know him she could still see the playful teenage boy in his emerald green eyes._

**A/N: There was not much of Riddick because I felt like I wrote a lot with him last chapter! Just so you know :) Please REVIEW! x)**


	12. Chapter 12

"Alright then Danny I think I gotta go." Reyna said after they had spent more then most of the night at his house

"Okay then" He got up and they both walked to the door.

"It really was nice to see you again" Reyna smiled " and Thanks a million"

"No problem my angel" He smiled and before she left he pulled her into a hug.

_After Riddick had left Kyra wanted to find out who Reyna was so she went on a search to find here. Kyra is really good at finding out about people. She manged to find out where she was.._

Kyra walked past the house to see the "Infamous" Reyna in the arms of some man.

"Hmm.. Looks like she got over him."

Kyra sneaked close to the house to over hear their conversation

"Well good night my angel, and take good care of my baby okay?" He smiled and rubbed her stomach

" I bet your not even going to show"

Reyna smiled "Night Danny"

She turn and walked off

'_She is pregnant?' _Kyra thought to herself '_And with that guy?.. Damm he is hot.. I wonder if Riddick knows?' _Kyra quickly left and was on her way to see Riddick but she could help but tell people as she looked for him.

* * *

Riddick was asleep when Kyra came in

"Riddick!" She said as she burst open the door

Riddick woke and slowly got up "What the hell do you want?" He asked still tired

"Well I couldn't help but find out who your little ex was so I manged to find her and you can't imagine what I found out!"

He looked at her and waited for her to finish

"Well for sure she got over you because she is now .. Wait for it!... Pregnant!"

"She's what?" Riddick stood up

"Yup and the guy that got her pregnant is very hot too"

"How do you know he got her pregnant?"

"He said so.."

Riddick got up and got dressed

"Where are you going?" Kyra asked as she stood up

" I have to go talk to her"

"Why?"

He didn't answer her and left.

Reyna got home and laid down on her sofa

She touched her stomach

"Two months" She smiled "Wait no it one"

She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

She woke up to hear someone talking

"Your a slut you know that?"

She opened her eyes and turned to see Riddick sitting across from her

She stood up

"What did you just call me?"

"A slut"

"Fuck you Riddick you have no right to call me that"

"Why not if its true?"

"How is it true?"

" Your pregnant aren't you?"

"How.. how do you know about that?"

"Does it matter?"

"How far long are you?"

"One month"

"So just like that you bounced back or should I say began to bounce on some other guy's dick huh?"

"Why the hell does that even matter to you? You sound like I cheated on you."

"Hell I thought you were different then most women but I guess not"

Reyna laughed "Please Riddick I can assure you I'm not like most women. In fact your like every other male. Using women for just sex and only sex. Why can't you just leave? Can I just be happy?"

Riddick shook his head and turned to leave "This was a waste of my time. Just like everything else that had anything to due with you"

Hearing those words made the option of telling him the child she was going was his was no longer a choice..


	13. Chapter 13

Reyna followed him and pushed him from behind "I hate you Riddick!" she yelled at him as tears rolled down her eyes

Riddick turned and pinned her against the wall and held her wrists above her head, looked at her "Why are you crying?"

Reyna swallowed, opened her mouth as though she was going to say something, but shook her head instead.

"Let me go" She said softly

"Answer me"

"Let me go" she said a bit louder

"I asked you something"

"Let me go!" She yelled as she kneed him in the stomach

Riddick grunted and stumbled back, letting her go.

"Hey angel you forgot your phone at my house" Danny said as came

Riddick looked at Danny then back at Reyna

Danny quickly moved to Reyna's side

"What's going on here?"

Riddick raised his eyebrow at them and laughed "Well you could have done worse"

"Like stayed with you?" He stepped foreword

Riddick took a step foreword "You better watch your mouth" He pulled out his blade

Reyna saw it and stepped in the middle of them "Get out" She pushed him back

He caught her by her wrist. She touched his arm and burned him "ah!" He step back and left

She turned to Danny "Don't ever do that again"

"Why?"

"Danny" She smiled "your my best friend, and its not that your not strong but honey he could easily kill you"

He smiled "Yeah.."

"But here" He handed Reyna her phone "You left it"

She takes it "Now go home before you do anything stupid"

He smiles "alright"

Reyna goes back in but stops and turns "Wait Danny!" she catches up to him

"Stay I kinda don't want to be alone right now"

"Sure thing"

* * *

**Three months pass..**

"So today is check up time" Reyna smiled

Danny smiled "Yup and it seems like your already going to explode!" he laughed as he rubbed her small tummy

Reyna playfully hit his arm and laughed

"What do you think it is going to be?"

"I am not sure but I am hoping a girl"

"Why a girl? They can be so annoying" He smiled

"Well I don't know" She smiled has she rubbed her tummy

"So I was thinking" Danny said as they walked "To make this seem legit, we should get married"

"Really? What made you think of that?"

"Well it seems strange spending time with you and "having" a kid with you & not being together?"

"Pshh Danny you just want this" she laughed

"Oh yeah" he laughed

"So what do you think?"

"I think.. lets do it" She smiled

"Alright. Wait hold on" Danny got down on one knee "Reyna, my angle" he chuckled "Will you do me the great honor of marring me" he said dramatically

"Oh Yes my darling!" she giggled

He slid the ring on her finger

"There" He stood up and smiled

" No there is no backing out Danny"

He smiled

After the arrived , Her father meet them downstairs "ah Nice to see you again Daniel. How have you been?"

"I have been good how about you sir?"

"Great & why are you here I must ask?"

"Well Dad" Reyna cut in "Danny is going to be my child's dad"

Her father looked at him quite surprised "Really?"

"Yes sir, even asked her to marry me"

"Wow committed. Nice pick Reyna"

She smiled

"So shall we get this started?"

"Yes"

" I am wondering dear, what are you hoping for?"

"I don't really care but more a girl than a boy"

"Why is that?"

"Dad I have had my fair share of men, I think I would be way better off with a girl."

"Sounds good"

During the ultrasound they listened for a heart

Her father looked at her "Well.." he chuckled "It seems you both are going to have an arm full.. You have twins. A boy & a girl"

Reyna was shocked "Twins?..."


	14. Chapter 13 and a Half

"Your kidding" Reyna looked up at him in disbelief

Her father shook his head "I'm not"

Reyna turned to Danny "Umm.. " She stood up "I don't think I am going to keep them.."

Danny stood up "What are you talking about? Its to late to abort,"

"No, I mean, I am going to give them up to someone else, adoption.."

"Don't be stupid Reyna" Danny pulled her into a hug "I said I would help you, even if it means times two" he smiled

Reyna couldn't help but laugh "Thank you Danny"

"Alright you already thanked me before." he smiled

"Yea but you do know this is going to be a million times harder right"

"Pshh its going to be a piece of cake, I'm great with kids"

"Alright but your going to have to feed them at night" she laughed

He rolled his eyes. "Well I want to say something, I know something can change while we do this but I feel I need to say it"

"Say what?"

"I love you Reyna, I love you as family, as my sister, Your beautiful but I do not think It would be right for us to be together, By that I want to be your best friend,"

Reyna smiled "I could not more grateful with that" She hugged him

"Thank you for understanding."

**Four months later..**

Reyna was walking through the streets as she pasted by a bar, her water broke. She walked in and went to the bartender "Do you have a phone I can use?"

"what for?" She heard someone say behind her

Reyna turned around, face to face with Riddick "I didn't ask you." She felt a sharp pain causing her to let out a whimper. "What's wrong?" He touched her shoulder. She knew she need help so she told him "I have to go home, I think I'm going to give birth.."

**AN: It is only half of the full chapter but I felt its been to long.. Sorry xd..**


End file.
